The present invention relates to devices for the owners are commonly faced with the task of picking up pet waste and want to perform the chore in the most aesthetic and sanitary way possible. An appropriate device should meet several criteria. First, since a collection device is frequently needed when the pet and owner are away from home, it should preferably be compact and portable. Also, to dispose of the collected waste in a way that will minimize odor and the contamination of the public trash facilities, the collected waste should be encased and sealed. From an aesthetic standpoint, it is preferable to use a collection device which the operator can manipulate remotely, at arm's length, so as to avoid manual transfers and the possibility of touching the waste or even the container itself. Further, the device should be one which is completely disposable.
Prior devices have attempted to meet these criteria. The waste collector disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,139 allows the user to pick up and seal the waste in a disposable container without touching either the waste or the container. However, it is operated by a mechanical handle set in a frame, and the major part of the device is bulky and non-disposable. Another device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,503 represents a completely disposable collection device which eliminates direct contact between the operator and the waste. However, because it lacks a handle and cannot be operated remotely, the person using this device must hold the waste collector itself.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a convenient, inexpensive device for collecting and disposing of unpleasant solid waste in the most aesthetic and sanitary way.